Surf Surf Revolution/gallery
stoked game.jpg|The STOKE in the hotel lobby. The STOKE must die.jpg|Reef and the Kahuna vow to destroy the STOKE. Reef rallies troops.jpg|Reef rallies the anti-STOKE troops. S2 E2 Reef teaching guest to surf.png|Reef is teaching surfing to an obese tourist. S2 E2 Reef sees Broseph and Fin surfing.png|Reef sees Broseph and Fin having fun surfing. S2_E2_Reef_decides_guest_should_now_work_on_pop_up.png|Reef instructs the tourist to pop up. S2_E2_Reef_tries_to_help_guest_to_pop_up.png|Reef tries to help the tourist up. S2_E2_Reef_falls_after_failing_to_help_guest_to_pop_up.png|Reef is not able to help the tourist up. S2_E2_Reef_gets_trapped_under_guest.png|Reef gets stuck under the tourist. S2_E2_Broseph_and_his_board_Avril.png|Broseph gets a new surfboard, which he named "Avril". S2_E2_Reef_looks_for_his_next_surf_student.png|Reef looks over his schedule to see who he is teaching next. S2_E2_Reef_discovers_the_previous_guest_booked_an_extra_lession.png|Reef discovers that the obese tourist has booked two sessions. S2_E2_Booked_an_extra_lession.png|The obese tourist thought he would book two sessions in a row so he "could really get good". S2_E2_Reef_a_little_annoyed.png|Reef is annoyed. S2_E2_They_make_it_into_the_water.png|Reef and the obese tourist make it into the water. S2_E2_The_Guest_looses_his_swimming_suit.png|The obese tourist looses his swimming suit. S2_E2_Reef_helping_Brianna_to_surf.png|Reef helps Brianna to surf... S2_E2_Brianna_gets_scared_when_she_sees_a_large_wave.png|... but Brianna gets scared when she see a large wave. S2_E2_Reef_helping_another_guest.png|Reef instructing another hotel guest. S2_E2_Reef_gets_hit_in_head.png|Reef is hit on the head, ... S2_E2_Reef_gets_hit_in_the_face.png|... the face, ... S2_E2_Reef_gets_hit_in_face_again.png|... the face again, ... S2_E2_Reef_gets_hit_in_head_again.png|... the head again ... S2_E2_Reef_gets_hit_in_head_again_from_other_angle.png|... and again, but from behind him, ... S2_E2_Reef_gets_hit_in_shin.png|... in the shin, ... S2_E2_Reef_with_injuries.png S2_E2_Reef_hit_again.png|... hit across the face, and ... S2_E2_Reef_hit_in_groin.png|... hit in the groin. S2_E2_Reef_in_pain.png|Reef in a lot of pain. S2_E2_Reef_arrives_at_the_staff_house.png|Reef arrives at the staff house after a tiring day. S2_E2_Reef_sits_down_after_a_bad_day_of_teaching.png S2_E2_Broseph_invites_Reef_out_for_a_session_with_him_and_Avril.png|Broseph invites Reef out for a surfing session. S2_E2_Reef_declines_Broseph's_offer.png|Reef cleans sand from his ear and... S2_E2_Reef_cleans_sand_out_of_his_shorts.png|... other places. S2_E2_Reef_thinks_about_some_form_of_distraction.png|Reef thinks about some for of distraction allowing him to surf. S2_E2_Johnny_does_not_notice_Reef_coming_in.png|Johnny engrossed in playing a computer game and does not notice Reef arriving. S2_E2_Reef_notices_Johnny_playing_a_game.png|Reef notices Johnny is playing a computer game... S2_E2_Reef_notices_Broseph_cleaning_his_board.png|... and sees Broseph cleaning his board... S2_E2_Reef_gets_an_idea.png|... and gets an idea. S2_E2_Reef,_Broseph_and_Johnny_start_building_STOKE.png|Reef, Broseph and Johnny start building the STOKE, which requires... S2_E2_STOKE_requires_"plank".png|... a "plank", ... S2_E2_STOKE_requires_"screen".png|... a "screen" and ... S2_E2_STOKE_requires_"Metal_screw_turning_thingy".png|... "Metal_screw_turning_thingy". S2_E2_They_start_building_STOKE.png|They start building the STOKE. S2_E2_STOKE_is_finished.png|After a few days, they finish building the STOKE. S2_E2_STOKE_machine.png|The Surf Teaching Out of Control Educator. S2_E2_Johnny_points_out_to_Reef_"control"_spelt_with_"c"_not"k".png|Johnny points out to Reef that "control" is spelt with a "c" and not a "k". S2_E2_Beams_of_light_filtering_over_STOKE.png|Reefs hopes of being able to surf anytime rests on the STOKE. S2_E2_STOKE_on_the_beach.png|The STOKE on the beach. S2_E2_Fin_points_out_to_Reef_"contorl"_is_spelt_with_"c"_and_not_"k".png|Fin points out to Reef "control" is speltwith a "c" and not a "k". S2_E2_No_one_wants_to_try_STOKE_out.png|No one wants to be the first to try it out. S2_E2_Lo_decides_she_will_give_STOKE_a_try.png|Lo decides she will try the STOKE. S2_E2_Fin_comments_to_Lo_about_Reef_building_STOKE.png|Fin reminds Lo that Reef built the STOKE. S2_E2_Crowd_appears_to_watch_Lo_use_STOKE.png|Lo tries out the STOKE... S2_E2_Lo_thrown_off_STOKE.png|... but she does not last long on it... S2_E2_Lo_lands_on_the_sand.png|... and she is thrown onto the sand. S2_E2_Lo_annoyed_at_Reef.png|Lo gets annoyed at Reef... S2_E2_Reef_"tweaks_programming"_of_STOKE.png|... so Reef "tweaks the programming" of the STOKE a little. S2_E2_Emma_wipes_out.png|Emma wipes out on a wave. S2_E2_Emma_gives_STOKE_a_try.png|Reef convinces Emma to give the STOKE a try. S2_E2_Reef_suggests_Emma_is_better_than_Lo.png|Lo asks Reef why the STOKE is not throwing Emma off, Reef replies that maybe Emma is better than Lo. S2_E2_Lo_dibs_next_game.png|Lo dibs the next game. S2_E2_Crowd_wants_to_play_STOKE.png|The crowd also wants to play the STOKE. S2_E2_Reefs_plan_is_working.png|Reef's plan is working. S2_E2_Line_on_beach_for_STOKE_and_STOKE.png|Queue for the STOKE. S2_E2_Emma_currently_has_the_high_score.png|Emma tells Lo she currently has the high score on the STOKE. S2_E2_Emma_and_Lo_become_competitive_over_the_STOKE_2.png|Emma and Lo become competitive over the STOKE. S2_E2_Reef_complements_current_player_while_he_sneaks_off.png|Reef sneaks off to go surfing while people play the STOKE. S2_E2_Reef_goes_surfing_while_everyone_plays_the_STOKE.png S2_E2_Fin_says_"Only_a_total_kook_would_choose_a_game_over_real_surfing".png|Fin says "Only a total kook would choose a game over real surfing" to Reef. S2_E2_The_Kahuna_on_Fin's_side_regarding_the_STOKE.png|The Kahuna agrees with Fin. S2_E2_The_Kahuna_says_letting_computers_control_surfing_then_we_will_become_their_slaves.png S2_E2_Reef_tells_them_to_"Chillax".png|Reef tells them to "Chillax". S2_E2_Someone_sneaks_onto_the_STOKE_during_the_night.png|A mystery figure sneaks onto the STOKE during the night. S2_E2_Andrew_discovers_Reef_is_not_doing_his_job.png|Andrew discovers Reef is not doing his job. S2_E2Reef_relaxing_while_customers_play_STOKE.png S2_E2_Reef_is_a_"little_busy"_when_Andrew_calls_him_over.png|Andrew calls Reef over. S2_E2_Andrew__points_out_to_Reef_"contorl"_is_spelt_with_"c"_and_not_"k".png|Bummer points out to Reef "control" is spelt with "c" and not "k". S2_E2_Reef_replies_with_"yes_I_know".png|Reef replies with "yes I know". S2_E2_Reef_tries_to_convince_Andrew_the_STOKE_is_good.png|Reef tries to convince Bummer that the STOKE is good. S2_E2_Emma_tries_to_insert_a_coin.png|Emma tries to insert a coin... S2_E2_Coins_fall_out_of_the_STOKE.png|... but it is full and the coins burst out. S2_E2_Andrew_sees_he_can_make_lots_of_money_from_STOKE.png|Bummer sees that he can make lots of money from the STOKE. S2_E2_Andrew_makes_deal_80%_profits_for_hotel_from_STOKE.png|Bummer makes a deal for the hotel to receive 80% of the profit from the STOKE. S2_E2_Queue_for_STOKE_and_STOKE_in_hotel_lobby.png|Queue for the STOKE in the hotel lobby. S2_E2_Lo_tries_to_distract_Emma.png|Lo tries to distract Emma. S2_E2_Lo_tells_Emma_to_pretend_to_be_on_real_surfboard.png|Lo tells Emma to pretend to be on a real surfboard. S2_E2_Emma_replies_back.png|Emma replies back to Lo's criticism. S2_E2_Lo_not_verry_happy_with_Emma's_comments.png|Lo does not like that her comments are not putting Emma off her game. S2_E2_Fin_is_surprised_that_Lo_and_Emma_are_on_the_STOKE_and_not_real_surfing.png|Fin is surprised to find Lo and Emma on the STOKE and not enjoying the good day out surfing. S2_E2_Emma_and_Lo_suggest_Fin_is_scared_to_try_it_and_want_her_to_try_it.png|Emma and Lo suggest Fin is scared to try it and want her to try the STOKE. S2_E2_Emma_and_Lo_fight_over_STOKE_turn.png|Emma and Lo fight over who's turn it is on the STOKE. S2_E2_Fin_tells_Emma_and_Lo_they_are_obsessed_with_STOKE.png|Fin tells Emma and Lo they are obsessed with the STOKE... S2_E2_Fin_says_she_is_not_going_to_get_sucked_into_STOKE.png|... and says that she will not get sucked into playing the STOKE. S2_E2_Broseph_tells_Johnny_how_good_the_game_is_because_he_has_not_needed_to_do_any_work.png|Broseph tells Johnny how good the game is because he has not needed to do any work since the STOKE arrived... S2_E2_Johnny_agrees_with_Broseph.png|... and Johnny agrees. S2_E2_Broseph_and_Johnny_sigh_with_happiness.png|Broseph and Johnny sigh with happiness. S2_E2_Andrew_reassigns_them_to_look_after_the_STOKE.png|Bummer reassigns them to look after the STOKE. S2_E2_Broseph_and_Johnny_STOKE_attendants.png|Broseph and Johnny are now STOKE attendants. S2_E2_Andrew_does_not_care_if_Broseph_and_Johnny_don't_like_their_new_jobs.png|Bummer does not care if Broseph and Johnny don't like their new jobs as the STOKE is making too much money. S2_E2_Broseph_now_thinks_the_STOKE_sucks.png|Broseph now thinks the STOKE sucks. S2_E2_Reef_thinks_the_STOKE_rules_as_he_gets_the_beach_to_himself.png|Reef thinks the STOKE rules as he gets the beach all to himself. S2_E2_Reef_calls_Broseph_to_come_and_join_Reef_on_the_waves.png|Reef calls Broseph to bring "Avril" and come join him on the waves. S2_E2_Broseph_tries_to_sneak_off_but_Andrew_stops_him.png|Broseph tries to sneak off but Bummer stops him. S2_E2_Johnny_crushed_by_coins.png|Johnny becomes trapped by the coins from the STOKE game. S2_E2_Andrew_takes_"Avril".png|Bummer takes "Avril". S2_E2_Johnny_asks_Broseph_if_he_is_crying.png|Johnny asks Broseph if he is crying. S2_E2_Broseph_says_it_was_just_raining_in_his_eyes.png|Broseph says to Johnny it was just raining in his eyes when Bummer takes "Avril" away. S2_E2_Andrew_catches_up_with_Reef.png|Bummer catches up with Reef. S2_E2_Reef_claims_he_was_about_to_check_on_his_students.png|Reef says he was about to check on his students. S2_E2_Andrew_lets_Reef_take_the_whole_summer_off.png|Bummer lets Reef take the whole summer off. S2_E2_Andrew_tells_Reef_he_is_fired.png|Bummer tells Reef that he is fired. S2_E2_Reef_thanks_Andrew_for_firing_him.png|Reef thanks Bummer for firing him, not realizing what Bummer just said. S2_E2_Andrew_gives_Reef_his_stuff_and_tells_him_to_leave.png|Bummer gives Reef his stuff and tells him to leave. S2_E2_Reef_realises_he_is_fired.png|Reef realises he has been fired... S2_E2_Reef_falls_off_his_board.png|... and falls off his board. S2_E2_Reef_talks_to_The_Kahuna_about_loosing_his_job.png|Reef talks to The Kahuna about losing his job. S2_E2_The_Kahuna_does_not_know_what_they_are_talking_about.png|The Kahuna agrees with Reef, but does not know what they are talking about. S2_E2_Reef_wishes_he_never_made_the_STOKE.png|Reef wishes he never made the STOKE game. S2_E2_No_one_using_whale_bus.png|No one is using the whale bus... S2_E2_No_one_is_surfing_anymore.png|... No one is surfing anymore... S2_E2_No_one_coming_to_see_movies_anymore_either.png|... No one coming to see the movies anymore either, and... S2_E2_The_Kahuna_is_pretty_sure_the_STOKE_also_stole_his_watch.png|... The Kahuna is pretty sure the STOKE also stole his watch. S2_E2_STOKE_must_die_"after_a_quick_surf".png|Reef and The Kahuna decide the STOKE must die, "after a quick surf". S2_E2_Andrew_gets_Johnny_of_remove_all_natural_light.png|Andrew gets Johnny to remove all natural light from the lobby. S2_E2_Emma_tells_Lo_to_give_up.png|Emma tells Lo to give up. S2_E2_Lo_"Lo_never_give_up_STOKE".png|Lo says: "Lo never give up STOKE". S2_E2_Lo_flung_off_STOKE.png|Lo is thrown off the STOKE... S2_E2_Emma_laughs_at_Lo.png|... Emma laughs at Lo. S2_E2_Lo_says_machine_cheated.png|Lo says that the machine cheated and gets back onto the STOKE. S2_E2_Line_moves_to_get_Lo_off_STOKE.png|The queue for the STOKE moves to get Lo off it. S2_E2_Lo_defends_her_place.png|Lo defends her place. S2_E2_Line_moves_back.png|The people in the queue move backwards to let Lo have her turn again. S2_E2_Broseph_will_wait_for_"Avril".png|Broseph will wait for "Avril". S2_E2_Fin_cleaning_around_STOKE.png|Fin cleans up around the STOKE... S2_E2_Fin_thinks_out_aloud.png|... while thinking aloud... S2_E2_people_in_queue_hear_Fin.png|... the people in the queue hear Fin. S2_E2_Reef_hands_Fin_a_message.png|Reef hands Fin a message. S2_E2_Reef_asks_how_Fin_knew_it_was_him.png|Reef asks how Fin knew it was him. S2_E2_Reef_knocks_over_pot_plant.png|Reef knocks over a pot plant. S2_E2_Reef_hands_Johnny_a_message.png|Reef hands Johnny a message... S2_E2_Reef_knocks_over_another_pot_plant.png|... Reef knocks over another pot plant. S2_E2_Emma_and_Lo_waiting_for_turn_on_STOKE_ignore_Reef.png|Reef tries to hand Emma and Lo the message, but they are busy waiting for their turn on the STOKE. S2_E2_Reef_misses_pot_plant.png|Reef misses the pot plant... S2_E2_Reef_crashes_into_trolley.png|... but he crashes into a trolley with glasses on it. S2_E2_Reef_discusses_plan_to_destroy_STOKE.png|Reef discusses his plan to destroy the STOKE. S2_E2_Reefs_scheimatic_of_hotel.png|Reefs schematic of hotel lobby. S2_E2_Fin_smells_peanut_butter.png|Fin smells peanut butter. S2_E2_Reef_ran_out_of_crayons.png|Reef says he ran out of crayons. S2_E2_The_Kahuna_tastes_Reef's_scheimatic.png|The Kahuna tastes Reef's schematic of the hotel lobby. S2_E2_Reef_says_his_plan_is_very_simple.png|Reef says his plan is very simple... S2_E2_They are tossed_out_of_the_lobby.png|... they are tossed out of the hotel lobby... S2_E2_Ripper_explains_smashing_STOKE_in_daylight_worst_plan_ever.png|Ripper explains that smashing the STOKE in daylight is the worst plan ever. S2_E2_Andrew_gives_them_all_a_strike.png|Bummer gives them all strikes... S2_E2_Reef_gets_a_strike_even_though_he_no_longer_works_here_anymore.png|... even Reef, which will have it forwarded to his next employer. S2_E2_Ripper_and_Lance_toss_their_baseball_bats_back_to_them.png|Ripper and Lance toss their baseball bats back at them... S2_E2_Baseball_bats_hit_them_on_their_heads.png|... which hit them on their heads. S2_E2_trying_to_soothe_their_pain.png|Back at the staff house they try to soothe their pain. S2_E2_Fin_suggests_they_could_unplug_the_game.png|Fin suggests they could unplug the game. S2_E2_Broseph_says_"Avril"_would_know_what_to_do.png|Broseph says "Avril" would know what to do. S2_E2_"Avril"_is_10_times_the_board_Reef_is.png|Reef tells Broseph that "Avril" is just a surfboard, to which Broseph replies back with "Avril" is 10 times the board you are. S2_E2_The_Kahuna_suggests_to_hack_into_the_peanut_butter_mainframe.png|The Kahuna suggests to hack into the peanut butter mainframe to steal the secret to peanut butter. S2_E2_The_Kahuna_forgets_about_the_STOKE.png|The Kahuna forgets about the STOKE. S2_E2_Johnny_comes_up_with_an_idea.png|Johnny comes up with an idea... S2_E2_Ripper_and_Lance_guarding_STOKE.png|... It involves distracting Ripper and Lance... S2_E2_Andrew_happy_over_money_being_being_spent_on_STOKE.png|... and Bummer. S2_E2_The_Kahuna_licks_Reef's_first_plan.png|The Kahuna licks Reef's first plan. S2_E2_Reef_decides_next_morning_STOKE_is_going_down.png|Reef decides the next morning the STOKE is going down. S2_E2_Fin_does_not_look_happy_hearing_STOKE_being_destroyed.png|Fin does not look happy hearing that the STOKE is going to be destroyed. S2_E2_Someone_sneaks_onto_the_STOKE_during_the_night_2.png|The mystery figure returns to the STOKE in the hotel lobby after hours. S2_E2_Getting_ready_to_destroy_STOKE.png|Getting ready to destroy the STOKE. S2_E2_Fin_could_not_sleep.png|Fin says she could not sleep last night. Fin now STOKE Zombie S2_E2_The_Kahuna_attempts_to_distract_Emma_and_Lo.png|The Kahuna attempts to distract Emma and Lo... S2_E2_Emma_and_Lo_don't_want_to_loose_their_place_in_line.png|... but they don't want to lose their place in line... S2_E2_The_Kahuna_tells_them_to_zombie_like.png|... The Kahuna tells them to in a zombie like act, saying the boss told them to... S2_E2_Emma_and_Lo_take_the_food_to_the_basement.png|... Emma and Lo take the food to the basement. S2_E2_Fin_tries_to_distract_Andrew.png|Fin tries to distract Bummer... S2_E2_Andrew_does_not_believe_it.png|... but he does not believe it. S2_E2_Andrew_receives_call_from_"Mr._Ridgemount".png|Bummer receives a call from "Mr. Ridgemount"... S2_E2_Reef_made_the_call_to_Andrew.png|... which turns out to be Reef. S2_E2_Broseph_and_Johnny_read_card_to_distract_Ripper_and_Lance.png|Broseph and Johnny start to read from cards to distract Ripper and Lance. S2_E2_Broseph_and_Johnny_reading_from_card.png S2_E2_Ripper_and_Lance_fall_for_it.png|Ripper and Lance fall for it and... S2_E2_Ripper_and_Lance_chase_Broseph_and_Johnny.png|... chase Broseph and Johnny. S2_E2_Reef_impersonates_a_video_game_inspector.png|Reef impersonates a video game inspector... S2_E2_STOKE_players_don't_like_Reef_needing_to_test_game.png|... STOKE players don't like Reef needing to "test" the game. S2_E2_Reef_gets_set_to_smash_the_STOKE.png|Reef gets set to smash the STOKE... S2_E2_Fin_tells_Reef_to_wait.png|... Fin tells Reef to wait. S2_E2_Fin_suggests_to_maybe_not_destroy_the_game.png|Fin suggests to maybe not destroy the game. S2_E2_Reef_says_Fin_wanted_STOKE_smashed_more_than_anyone.png|Reef says she wanted the STOKE smashed more than anyone. S2_E2_Fin_admits_she_loves_the_STOKE.png|Fin admits she loves the STOKE then is one of the STOKE zombies S2_E2_Stoke_players_behave_like_zombies.png|The STOKE players behave like zombies... S2_E2_Emma_and_Lo_come_back.png|... Emma and Lo return... S2_E2_Reef_and_Fin_surrounded_by_zombie_STOKE_fans.png|... Fin and Reef become surrounded. S2_E2_Broseph_and_Johnny_think_they_have_lost_Ripper_and_Lance.png|Broseph and Johnny think they have lost Ripper and Lance. S2_E2_Broseph_decides_to_save_"Avril".png|Broseph decides to save "Avril"... S2_E2_"Avril"_was_too_long_to_fit_through_door.png|... "Avril" was too long to fit through the door... S2_E2_Broseph_remorsefull_over_destroying_"Avril".png|... Broseph becomes remorseful over destroying "Avril". S2_E2_Ripper_and_Lance_bring_Broseph_and_Johnny_back_to_the_STOKE.png|Ripper and Lance bring Broseph and Johnny back to the STOKE. S2_E2_Andrew_says_their_plan_failed.png|Bummer gloats over the groms' plan failing. S2_E2_Ripper_and_Lance_escort_them_out_of_the_lobby.png|Ripper and Lance escort them out of the lobby. S2_E2_The_Kahuna_decides_to_try_it_out_before_destroying_it.png|The Kahuna decides to try the STOKE out before destroying it... S2_E2_The_Kahuna_insert_a_coin.png|... The Kahuna inserts a coin... S2_E2_The_Kahuna_starts_playing_the_STOKE.png|... and starts playing the STOKE... S2_E2_The_Kahuna_gets_a_high_score.png|... he gets a high score... S2_E2_The_Kahuna_destroys_the_game.png|... and breaks the game. S2_E2_TV_dies.png S2_E2_TV_dies_2.png S2_E2_The_Kahuna_thinks_it_was_fun.png|The Kahuna thinks playing the STOKE was fun. S2_E2_Reef_congratulates_the_Kahuna_for_destroying_the_STOKE.png|Reef congratulates the Kahuna for destroying the STOKE. S2_E2_Fin_tries_to_save_the_STOKE.png|Fin tries to save the STOKE. S2_E2_Johnny_lets_light_back_into_the_hotel_lobby.png|Johnny lets light back into the hotel lobby. S2_E2_Guests_break_out_of_their_STOKE_trance.png|The guests break out of their STOKE trance. S2_E2_Emma_and_Lo_break_out_of_their_trance.png|Emma and Lo break out of their STOKE trance. S2_E2_Emma_STOKE_was_just_a_silly_game.png|Emma tells Lo the STOKE was just a silly game. S2_E2_Lo_can't_beileve_she_turned_into_"one_of_those_geeky_gamers".png|Lo can't believe she turned into "one of those geeky gamers". S2_E2_Emma_and_Lo_go_surfing.png|Emma and Lo go surfing. S2_E2_Guests_want_a_surf_lession_now.png|Guests want a surf lesson now. S2_E2_Reef_rubs_in_the_fact_that_Andrew_fired_his_surf_instructor.png|Reef rubs in the fact Bummer fired the hotel's surf instructor. S2_E2_Broceph_mourns_the_loss_of_"Avril".png|Broceph mourns the loss of "Avril". S2_E2_Reef_uses_his_STOKE_money_to_buy_Broseph_a_new_board_"Shania".png|Reef uses his STOKE money to buy Broseph a new board called "Shania". S2_E2_Reef_gets_back_to_surf_instructing.png|Reef gets back to surf instructing. S2_E2_hotel_guest_at_end.png|The obese tourist is back... S2_E2_Reef_not_too_happy_with_guest.png|... much to his dismay. S2 E2 The guests glare at Reef.PNG|The STOKEified guests Category:Galleries